


My John

by darkness100



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers that John reacts in an interesting way when Sherlock puts himself in danger. He would resolve to do it more often but it's difficult to think when John is doing such lovely things to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My John

**Author's Note:**

> First fic i wrote after seeing BBC Sherlock for the first time. Just a one shot short little drabble, nothing much.

As my back slammed against the alley wall I determined that John was upset with me. 

I only wanted to keep him safe but he apparently opposed to me putting myself between him and a gunman. I knew I wouldn’t get shot but John still seems to be very irritated that I could have. He’s very attractive when he’s yelling, there is a vein standing out on his neck that makes me want to nibble on it. 

Oh it seems he is finished yelling and is now… Oh my, if this is the reaction I get when I put myself in danger I really must do it more often. I would tell John about my intentions to get into dangerous settings on a more regular basis if my mouth were not being ravished. He can do such amazing things with his tongue but that’s my John, so multi-talented. His hand seems to be making its way into my pants so of course I must reciprocate; it’s only polite after all. 

He’s panting in my ear and telling me how stupid I am, that I am not any less important than he is. I know that but my body instinctively acts on its own now to protect him, he is after all my only John. I tell him so through moans and gasps and he huffs a laugh into my ear before telling me that I am his only Sherlock because he doesn’t think he could handle two of me. 

Little tingles are going up my spine and I know I’m close so I make sure to do all the things that John likes that my long fingers are capable of. As I hear his guttural groan and feel the warm pulses over my fingers, stars explode behind my eyelids and I make that moan that John loves so much. We slump against each other, the wall supporting us as we pant for breath. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in the crook of his neck, he smells pleasantly of gunpowder, laundry detergent and his own scent which I can’t get enough of. He is resting his head against my chest and we just breathe as we come down from the incredible heights that being together brought us to. As John moves, tidying us up so we can at least look presentable enough to get home I think to myself that I would be lost, so lost without my companion, my blogger, my John.


End file.
